


a rose for every day

by distant_millennium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distant_millennium/pseuds/distant_millennium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone so much you can't let them go. — MayDrew. Discontinued!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. naked cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy attempt at something smutty. Discontinued for anyone who cares.

Had she realized Drew's intentions sooner, perhaps this situation could have been avoided. Alas, the summer rays and hormonal craze intoxicated her mind and she was paralyzed under his touch. Clothing, although not much because of the heat, got tossed in all directions making their way to nowhere in particular.

A mop of green hair found its way nestled under the crook of her chin. "Mm. . . May, you smell nice. . ." her lover muttered, snuggling up against her, much to her surprise.

She cocked an eyebrow, sapphire eyes scanning her egoistic boyfriend suspiciously. By now, they would probably be wrapping up their foreplay or May would be scolding Drew for doing something that was not appropriate for the occasion.

"Drew. . ." she began, as the former looked up, letting a lower rumble of a reply out while drawing circles on her breast suggestively, "Is something wrong? I thought you wanted to, um. . ." The brunette flushed in embarrassment.

A smirk found its way onto to Drew's face. He heaved himself up so no weight was put on May. His charutese hair dangled in front of his face, it was the only thing standing the way Drew eating his girlfriend up on the spot. "I thought you liked cuddling too." he stated, stroking May's cheek. He dipped down and nibbled on her ear, a raspy chuckled erupting from his throat as he felt May heat up a thousand times hotter than the heat rays outside of their air conditioned apartment.

"I, I-" May stuttered. She bit her lip and looked of to the side, unbeknownst that turned Drew on further than he already was. She clamped her eyes shut and gripped Drew's broad shoulders, squishing him down onto her abnormally large chest. "I like it better this way."

Drew's teasing smirk long since disappeared and was replaced by a genuine smile. He scooted up so he was at the same level as May and stroked her face as she cooed in delight.

"Then Princess, it is my pleasure to serve as your body pillow." Drew joked. Snuggling closer, the two fell into deep sleep.


	2. bare kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy attempt at something smutty. Discontinued for anyone who cares.

The sound of the front door slamming, a heavy sigh and a big thud on the couch indicated Drew arriving home.

"Welcome home, grasshead." his brunette fiancé joked as she sauntered into the living room.

"I'm not in the mood, May." Drew replied, groaning. He placed his hand on top of his forehead and sunk into the depths of their couch.

"Well, I am. What did that female dog of a boss do to you this time?" May inquired, leaning against the back frame of the couch, her hands draping over Drew's mop of green hair.

"She tried seducing me.. again."

May rolled her eyes, sighing jyst as heavily as Drew did a while ago. "Just quit the job already."

"But the pay is good." Drew whined, tilting his head up, looking straight up at May's hands.

May gave Drew a stern look. Her sapphire eyes edging into the back of his skull. "So what?" She walked around the couch and plopped down next to Drew. "I want you all to myself, Drewy."

Drew bit his lip, May was dead was jealous. Smirking to himself, Drew leaned into May's ear. "Oh, that's nice and all, but.. what if  _I_  want you all to myself?"

May nearly melted. She knew challenging Drew would be a hard feat. Let alone winning against him.

She lightly pushed Drew back and winced. "Let's call it a night."

* * *

Droplets of water pelted her back. The shower head wasn't of recent design and was rather rough on the skin. May wasn't particularly proud of what she did. She wanted to take it to third base, but something held her back.

Drew's boss? Most likely. May hated being insecure about other women. She could handle a fangirl, but someone who worked closely with him was out of the question.

Arms wrapped around her waist, making her body temperature rise even more than the water had made her. She was surprised Drew was able to slip in without her knowledge. Perhaps it was because the pelting water was extrememly loud, or perhaps it was because she was spacing out so much.

"I'm sorry." Drew said, barely audible over the shower. "For my boss."

"You're forgiven." May replied, almost immediately forgetting about her insecurities. "On one condition."

Drew looked at her, already anticipating her answer. He stole a kiss, successfully turning around so May was facing him. "Yes, I'll find another job."

And with that, the rest of the night was history.


	3. first time embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy attempt at something smutty. Discontinued for anyone who cares.

Maybe they were being stupid. They didn't care. Love, hormones, and maybe a little buzzing in the back of their heads from alcohol were all they could think about.

And so they found themselves checking into a love hotel not far off from their dear friend Misty's monthly party.

"Drew.." the brunette girl muttered, burying her face into her lover's nape and holding him close. "I—"

"Are you scared?" Drew said flatly, nipping May's ear while he slipped off his jacket.

"No.. It's just.." she shuddered at his touch, gripping the green haired boy tightly. "I'm embarrassed, Drew." she admitted.

Drew chuckled, emerald eyes softening as he looked May in the eyes. "This is new for both of us." he agreed. "You're really cute like this, you know that?"

May blushed and let go Drew. "S-Shut up.." She turned around and sat herself down on the bed. "Go easy on me.. okay?" She averted her gaze, her blush increasing by the second.

It took a moment for Drew to process what was happening. He had honestly thought May would want to save herself for another day. "Goddammit May.." he muttered, running a hand through his silky looks. He made his way over to her and lightly pushed her on the bed. "If you say something like that, I'll.."

The next few minutes were nothing but a blur. Clothes took flight and crashed into unsuspecting furniture, gasps and squeals echoed off the walls and two soon found themselves completely bare except May's bra, which Drew had been fumbling with for quite a while.

"How do women take these things off..?!" he stressed.

May sighed and cuckled. "Silly grasshead." she pushed herself up into a sitting position and reached behind her back to snap the article of frustrating clothing off and dangled it in front of Drew's face. "And magic. They take these off with magic."

"Magic?" Drew smirked. "What kind of magic?"

May felt her temperature rise. Drew's smirk was a killer. "T-The seductive kind.."

"Ah." the emerald eyed teen sang. "That kind. Well you certainly haven't mastered it yet."

"Sh—" May smacked Drew's bare chest. "Shut up!" she settled down on her own and looked away. "Like I said, it's embarrassing.."

Drew's expression turned serious. "So do you really want to this then?"

May wordlessly nodded her head. "We've already made it this far…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"May.." Drew whispered, caressing his girlfriend's cheek.

She nodded, extending her arms and wrapping them around him. She laid back down on the bed and waited for her moment of womanhood to come...


End file.
